What One Must
by ChibiMizu
Summary: Eddy has started dating Nazz; Double D has hidden feelings; One does what one must to be near the one they love. -Future Slash Edd/Eddy, Edd/?; het Eddy/Nazz Chapter 3 is up!
1. Restaurant

"What One Must."

by: ChibiMizu

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, obviously.

Warnings: This work of fanfiction includes/will include slash (Edd/Eddy), het (Eddy/Nazz; Edd/??), mild language, and mild sexuality (until further notice). Ages of the Ed's are around 20-21. Please excuse OOCness that may occur.

Notes: Holy crap. I haven't written anything in... forever. Plus, I'm kinda rusty at fic writing. So, really, no promises on an update anytime soon. I'll TRY really hard, but I'm such a slacker. X3

What did he really expect? Double D questioned as he pulled his jacket collar closer around his neck. The icy rain danced around his feet in shallow puddles and he shivered. As always, Eddy was late. He was supposed to meet the hat-wearing Edd at the restaurant 20 minutes ago and had yet to arrive. Double D sniffled as he fought off the chill that crept into his thin frame. He looked up as Eddy's car pulled in. He rolled his eyes as Eddy accomplished a sloppy parking job and got out of his car. A slight sigh escaped Double D's lips as he looked the boy over: a dress shirt took the place of the usual t-shirt, and his hair looked a little more managed than usual.

"Eddy! What took yo--" Double D started, raising his hand in greeting, but then froze as Eddy walked to the other side of car. He opened the door and a slender feminine leg was revealed. Double D had always admired Nazz for her sense of fashion and beauty in a culture-less Cul-de-Sac, but at this very moment in time as he watched the blond bomb shell step from Eddy's car, Double D couldn't have hated her more.

"Double D! Didja get us a table?" Eddy strolled up, his hand entwined with Nazz's.

"Yes, Ed's saving it. You brought Nazz?" Double D asked, hiding his disdain.

"Oh, yeah! Hope ya don't mind!" Nazz smiled at Double D whom shrugged.

"Too late now." Double D mumbled as Eddy strode past him, bringing Nazz along behind him. Double D pressed his temple, aggravated, before following the couple into the restaurant.

"Eddy!" Ed announced loudly, standing from his seat at the bar.

"Hey Ed. Since when do you drink?"

"Drink?" Ed blinked, looking down at his glass. Soon enough, a big grin appeared on his face. "Since I was a baby, duh!" Eddy took the glass from his tall friend and sipped it.

"What the? Ed, this is just chocolate milk."

"What else would it be? Silly willy winky head." Ed took his glass back and took a long drink.

"This is our table," Double D motioned, removing his jacket and sliding into the booth. He watched as Eddy offered to help Nazz with her coat. Ed sat next to Double D, and the new couple sat across from them. Nazz glanced through the menu warily.

"Eddy?" she whined. "Is any of this vegetarian?" Eddy looked down at his own menu for a minute.

"Yeah, see? There's salad."

"With chicken in it!" Nazz pouted, closing the menu.

"Order it without chicken." Double D grumbled, already frustrated.

"I guess that'd work..." She smiled across the table at Double D, who lifted his menu up to break her line of sight.

"Hi everyone! I'll be your server for this evening. Ya'll ready to order?" A waitress looked down at the four of them, notepad ready.

"Uhh, I think so?" Eddy started. The four of them ordered and the waitress thanked them and left. They sat in silence for a moment before Eddy broke it.

"What the hell is up, Double D? You've been a grumpo ever since we got here." Double D looked up from playing with his napkin and stared at Eddy.

"Other than your use of licentious language, nothing is wrong." Double D looked away, swirling his water with a straw. Why did Eddy have to bring her? It was supposed to be a get together for just the three Eds. College had started and was keeping Double D content, but busy. Eddy was working at the garage as a mechanic intern all the time, and Ed was doing good considering he was working on Rolf's farm. It was rare that the three of them got to spend any time together outside of passing waves from across the street. It became worse, though, when Eddy started dating Nazz. Nobody saw it coming, least of all Eddy, but with Kevin having moved, she found a new attraction to Eddy, or as Double D put it, a new victim of her lust for attention.

The rest of the dinner went by for Double D as if he wasn't even there. Ed cheerfully described all the fun he had driving a combine and tending to dozens of chickens. Eddy boasted about all the fancy cars he had fixed up and the money he was racking in. Nazz spoke of fashion and whatever the latest craze was in Hollywood. Double D drowned it all out until the check came. He watched to see who would pay it, but obviously the responsibility came down to him. Eddy stood and helped Nazz put her coat back on. Ed stood as well and hugged the shorter boy.

"Glad we could hang for a bit, Ed." Eddy grimaced at the hug but patted his friend's back anyway. Double D made sure there was enough money for a tip and slid out of the booth.

"Thanks for dinner, Double D." Nazz opened her arms for a hug. Double D stifled a laugh and thrust his hands into his pockets. He turned on his heels and walked away from them.

"Ahh, see ya later, Eddy! Double D! Wait up! You're my ride!" Ed called, chasing after him. Nazz looked from Eddy's friends and back to Eddy.

"What was wrong with Double D, baby?" she asked as Eddy began to leave also.

"Hell if I know. Prolly jealous of us or somethin'." He smirked at his own decision and kissed Nazz's neck. "Wanna go back to my place?" Nazz nodded happily. The two got in Eddy's car and left the parking lot.

"Double D?" Ed called out as he tried to remember where Double D had parked. He then spotted his friend fumbling with his keys and jogged over to him. "Double D? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ed. I'm fine." The cold rain blurred his vision and numbed his hands. He dropped the keys and grumbled. "...Why did Eddy have to bring her?!" He cried, looking to Ed for an answer he knew he couldn't answer; not in the way he wanted him to.

"Because he likes her, Double D!" Ed smiled, picking up Double D's keys for him. Double D looked up into Ed's sparkling eyes and sighed at the expected response, taking his keys back.

"That would make sense, wouldn't it?" He forced a smile for the taller boy. "C'mon, get in. I'll take you home."

-End of chapter 1-


	2. Ramen

"What One Must."

by: ChibiMizu

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, obviously.

Warnings: This work of fanfiction includes/will include slash (Edd/Eddy), het (Eddy/Nazz), language, and mild sexuality (until further notice). Ages of the Ed's are around 20-21. Please excuse OOCness that may occur.

Notes: This chapter happens maybe a few weeks after the last one. Just to avoid any confusion, it's not like... the next day. Let's go with a month.

---

~Chapter 2~

---

Ramen is not a sufficient replacement for a home cooked meal, but in Double D's world, it would have to do. It's the stereotypical college kid sustenance of choice anyways, so why not try to play the part. The steam from the ceramic bowl rose and warmed Double D's face. He blew on the noodles, trying to cool them before pressing them to his lips to test their temperature. Still volcanic. He set the bowl next to him on the coffee table and he picked up a spiral notebook and pencil. Ramen may not be truly filling, but homework always distracted him enough so he forgot that he was even hungry.

Double D had been living on his own for about a year now in a modest one bedroom apartment about 15 minutes from his college. He tutored for rent money and was doing fairly well for himself considering his lack of social life. But who has time for friends when you have term papers to finish weeks in advance!

"Bringling! Bringling!" Double D looked down at his cel phone in amazement. He only got phone calls when something was wrong. A knot formed in his stomach. He picked it up delicately and read the caller ID. Eddy.

"Hello?" Double D almost whimpered into the phone, his nervousness choking him.

"Double freakin' D! How the hell are ya?" Double D's premature anxiety vanished as he heard the slurred words of his childhood friend.

"Are you drunk?" Double D sighed. Obviously he was.

"Naw, Doubleh Deh! Where are you?" Eddy laughed loudly. Double D held the phone away from his ear and slouched down on his couch.

"I'm home, where I usually am." Double D picked a piece of lint off his shirt. There were far more interesting things to do than talk to Eddy in a drunken stupor.

"Then why ain't you answerin' your door?!" Double D sat up.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"I've knocked like... a billion times, and nobody's home!" Eddy seemed to growl. Double D got up from the couch and made his way to the door. He stood on his toes to see out the peek hole and sighed. He massaged his temple briefly before opening the door. There stood Eddy, one door over, still on the phone. He looked over at Double D, eyes blood shot and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Double D, buddy! There you are!" Eddy looked from Double D to the door he was knocking on. "Did you move?"

"No, Eddy. I've always been in number 2." Double D stepped aside as Eddy strode past him into his kitchen.

"Whatchu got to eat? I'm starving!" Eddy opened the fridge and picked up a container of leftovers.

"Eddy, if you don't mind me asking: What are you doing here?" Eddy closed the fridge and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Do I need a reason to visit my good friend Double D?" Eddy faked a smile.

"You better have a good reason to visit me at ten at night, Eddy." Double D put his hands on his hips, already frustrated with the drunk man in front of him.

"Meh." Eddy shrugged. "We had a fight about some stupid shit so I had to get away from her for a bit."

"A bottle of liquor doesn't count as "getting away", Eddy." Double D opened a cupboard and took down a mug. "Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Ugh, yeah. Coffee's fine." Eddy mumbled, leaving the kitchen. Double D watched him walk away then began making coffee for the shorter Ed.

"This place is pretty swanky," Eddy stated from the other room. "Oh SWEET!"

"Wha--!!!"

Loud music, full of bass, hit Double D like a wave of terror. He set down the bag of coffee grounds and ran into the living room. Eddy stood on the table, dancing his cares away.

"Eddy!" Double D grabbed his friend's hand. "Get down from there this instant!"

"Dance with me!" Eddy jumped from the table and dragged Double D around in a circle, trying to make him dance.

"Eddy, let go! Come on now, I have to turn down the music! My neighbors will call the manager!" Double D struggled to regain control.

"Let em! Dude! Do you have any booze here? We should totally go get some!" Eddy stopped dancing, sending Double D into the couch. He bobbed his head to the music while Double D stood and turned down the music.

"No Eddy, I don't drink. I have a lot of work I need to do. Do you need me to call you a taxi?"

"What, you don't wanna hang out with me?" Eddy became defensive, glaring at Double D.

"That's not it, Eddy. I just don't want to deal with your alcoholism right now."

"I'm not an alcoholic, asshole!" Eddy folded his arms. "Fine. Can I at least just hang here til I sober up a bit? My car's out front anyway." Eddy pointed with his thumb toward the window.

"Drunk driving? Really? That's what it's come to?" Double D attempted to stay composed.

"It's not my fault! She threw me out of her damn house!" Eddy slumped to the couch, arms still crossed. Double D took a deep breath.

"What happened, if I may ask?" Double D sat next to his long time friend, trying to play the part of caring friend that Eddy so desperately needed.

"I don't even know! It was muddy shoes this, and going to the movies that. I probably overreacted a bit, but whatever. She was blowing shit out of proportion, so I left."

"I thought you said she threw you out."

"Yeah, that. She threw me out. Dumb bitch." Eddy looked at the carpet, trying to hide his emotions.

"Well, if you want, you can here for the night. Clear your head." Double D winced at his own words. How could he offer something he had dreaded ever happening?

"Yeah aight. Thanks, Double D." Eddy leaned forward and hugged his friend. Double D froze solid. The feeling of this warm body against his own was something he could barely remember from the days when they were scamming the Cul-de-Sac. He forced himself to pat Eddy on the back.

"It's okay--." Double D looked down at the younger Ed, then rolled his eyes. His moment of nostalgia was stuffed to the back of his mind when he saw that Eddy had passed out. He gently moved Eddy off him so he was laying on the couch. Double D looked around and found a long unused pillow on the recliner and tucked it under Eddy's head. He walked to his room and pulled the comforter from his bed. He brought it to the living room and after moving the coffee table away from the couch, he covered the already snoring Eddy. Double D gazed at Eddy for a moment. His lips were slightly parted in his breathing and a few strands of hair fell over his forehead. He looked the way he used to when they were kids, so small and insecure about himself, so much overcompensation. Double D felt a small smile cross his lips as he brushed the hair out of Eddy's face. He then looked away, betrayed by his own feelings. He collected his books and bowl of dinner. His ramen was ice cold.


	3. Hungover

"What One Must."

by: ChibiMizu

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, obviously.

Warnings: This work of fanfiction includes/will include slash (Edd/Eddy; Edd/??), het (Eddy/Nazz), language, smoking, and mild sexuality (until further notice). Ages of the Ed's are around 20-21. Please excuse OOCness that may occur.

Notes: None.

- Chapter 3 -

Hangovers suck. In Eddy's case, this one was no exception. The sunlight peered in through the window, bathing Eddy in warmth and a light-sensitive migraine. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Where the hell was he? He sat up, holding his nauseous stomach, and looked around. He could hear the shower running and saw a stack of chemistry books near by. He didn't really remember how, but he knew he was at Double D's. Eddy took a deep breath and stood, his hangover burning in his head and stomach. He wandered into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards for a glass. In finding one, he filled it with water and downed the cold liquid.

"Ahh." Eddy sighed. A little better. He glanced at the clock: 7:30. "Ugh..." Eddy rolled his eyes. So early!

"Bzz!" the doorbell buzzed loudly. Eddy frowned and set down his glass. He walked to the door and looked out the peephole. His brow furrowed and he opened the door.

"Hey baby, I brought you a caramel macchiat-- Eddy?" A blond, sprightly boy blinked at Eddy in surprise.

"Hey Jimmy. How's it hangin'?" Eddy struggled not to sneer at the boy, leaning on the door frame. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bringing Edd some coffee." Jimmy smiled, trying to hide his suspicion. "You smell like beer."

"Edd? You call him Edd?" Eddy's eyebrow perked.

"Ahh Jimmy!" Double D called out from behind Eddy. "You're here early!" Jimmy snuck under Eddy's arm to greet the towel-clad Edd. He kissed the taller boy on the cheek and handed him his coffee. Double D smiled.

"What's Eddy doing here?" Jimmy whispered, glancing toward the doorway where Eddy still stood, unmoving.

"Ahh, he showed up last night--" Jimmy's gaze darted back to Double D. "-- he was drunk so I let him stay on the couch." Double D took a sip of his coffee, completely guiltless.

"Ooh." Jimmy nodded, looking back to Eddy, a sneer appearing on his face. "Figures." Double D gave Eddy an apologetic look.

"I've got to get ready. Eddy, will you be able to drive yourself home?"

"Yeah yeah." Eddy eyes darted from Jimmy to Double D.

"Alright then. I'll let you see yourself out then. It was nice seeing you." Double D dropped his gaze and disappeared into his bedroom. Eddy looked back to Jimmy who stared back at him.

"Did I hear you call him baby?" Eddy questioned, finally shutting the door and leaning against the kitchen counter.

"And what if I did? Not that it's any of your business." Jimmy inspected his nails.

"It is my business. Double D is my best friend!" Eddy said defensively.

"Maybe when we were kids, but really, when's the last time you took the time out of your precious schedule to see him? It's been months, and not a word from you. Not that it was a bad thing. He's better off without you dragging him down."

"Dragging him down?! What the hell does that mean?!" Eddy clenched his fists, standing upright. "I've always been a friend to him!"

"Friend in the lowest possible meaning of the word. Ever since you started dating that blond slut, you couldn't care less about Edd. I doubt you even knew he was gay."

"Double D isn't gay." Eddy rolled his eyes. "He's just... well whatever. He's not gay."

"Hide it all you want, Eddy, but the truth of the matter is that he's with me now. I'm all he could ask for and you are no longer needed to make him happy." Jimmy smirked as Double D came out of his bedroom.

"Oh, Eddy! You're still here?" Double D straightened his tie and picked up his coffee. "We've got to get going, Jimmy."

"Of course, dear." Jimmy looked out of the corner of his eye towards Eddy before kissing Double D full on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Double D's neck and deepened the kiss. Eddy rolled his eyes as Double D kissed him back.

"Oookay then." Eddy swiveled on his heels and left the apartment.

Eddy shivered as the cool morning air chilled his skin. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. He unlocked his car and got in, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell?" He ran a hand through his unwashed hair. He opened the glove box and pulled out a box of cigarettes. He lit one and took a long drag, the smoke dissipating throughout the car. He watched with his rear view mirror as Double D and Jimmy left the apartment building, holding hands and laughing about something. Eddy grimaced. He felt sick to his stomach, and it wasn't the hangover causing it. He rolled down his window and let the smoke drift out into the open air. Why hadn't Double D told him about Jimmy? Did Double D feel he couldn't tell him things anymore? Whatever. Eddy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 14 New Text Messages. 5 Missed Calls. 3 New Voicemails. Eddy read through the texts, all from Nazz. Missed calls, also from Nazz.

"You have three new messages. To hear your messages, press 1." Eddy pressed 1. "First message: Hey Eddy, it's me. I know we fought and I'm sorry. Could you gimme a call so we could talk? I love you... call me! Bye!" Eddy took another drag off his cigarette. "To delete this message, press 7--" Eddy pressed 7. "Message erased. Next message: Eeeddy? Where are you? I've texted you like... a billion times. Are you okay? Call me. Oh, this is Nazz." Eddy pressed 7 again. "Message erased. Next message: I swear you better be dead in a ditch somewhere because if you're like... ignoring me, that is so not cool." 7. "Message erased. All messages have been played." Eddy closed his phone and inhaled deeply from his cigarette. He opened his phone again and searched through his contact list. Finding the "N"s, he clicked his girlfriend's name and held the phone up to his ear, taking a final drag from his cigarette before flicking it out the window.

"Hello? Eddy?"

"Hey baby, sorry I didn't call."

Double D could feel the warmth of Jimmy's hand in his, but felt ice in his heart. His stomach was twisted into knots and he felt a lump in his throat. He looked calm on the outside, but inside he was a maelstrom of emotion.

"You okay, hon?" Jimmy tightened his grip on Double D's hand.

"Of course," he lied, swallowing hard. "Just thinking."

"About Eddy?" Double D looked over at Jimmy.

"Don't be ridiculous." He looked back to the road, adjusting himself on the road.

"Hm. You think you can hide it from me, but I can tell that his visit is really bothering you." Double D sighed. Jimmy really did know him too well.

"I just hate when he shows up unannounced, uses my things, and leaves without a thank you. And this isn't even the first time. It just wears on me."

"Aww, I know it's rough. But I'm here now, and it's okay." Jimmy smiled a bright grin at his boyfriend. Double D forced a smile back, but didn't bother to look over. He didn't want Jimmy to read the lies on his face. He didn't want Jimmy to know the real reasons why he hated these random intrusions from his childhood friend. "Come on." Jimmy opened the door of the car after Double D parked. "Let's go to class."

Double D breathed deep and opened his own door, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He locked his car and headed toward the school, trying to block the memory of the previous night out of his mind and his feelings for Eddy out of his heart.

-End of Chapter 3-


End file.
